


Change

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon)
Genre: Fear of Death, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: Bunnicula fears losing another one of his lovers, and he wants to transform Chester into a vampire to prevent future heartbreak. It seemed like a wonderful plan, if not for the simple fact that Chester doesn't want to become a vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just thought I'd dip my feet into this little budding fandom with a cute little piece of fluff.

A kiss from a rose.

If Chester could describe what it was like to receive a kiss from Bunnicula, he would compare the kiss to a kiss from a rose. It looked incredibly nice to an onlooker, and as long as he avoided the thorns of the rose, it felt pretty good.

The main problem that he was having is that the thorns, by which he meant Bunnicula’s fangs, were kind of hard to avoid when both he and the bunny were lost in passion.

“Ouch,” Chester muttered as he pushed Bunnicula away from him with one paw and wiped the blood from his mouth with his other paw. The bunny seemed disappointed that Chester had ended the kiss as soon as he did, but he also felt guilty for injuring his feline lover.

“You know, with all of the times that you’ve bitten me lately, I’m starting to think that maybe you might be trying to turn me into a vampire like you,” Chester chuckled to himself, and Bunnicula chuckled as well. Chester noticed that Bunnicula’s eyes started darting back and forth and he froze.

“Wait...Are you trying to-” Chester was cut off from finishing his question when the bunny pressed his lips against the lips of the cat a second time.

“No!” Chester pushed the bunny away from him, and the bunny genuinely seemed to be hurt by the action of the cat who he had grown to love dearly.

“Aba gabba havaduh geh?” Bunnicula asked the cat, speaking in gibberish like he normally did. He hoped that Chester would be able to at least take a guess at what he had asked.

“No! I don’t want you or anyone to turn me into a vampire for any reason! I like being a cat!” Chester shouted at the bunny. He was about to shout at Bunnicula a little more until he noticed a tear running down the bunny’s face.

“Chesker...Want...Die?” Bunnicula asked the cat, speaking English as best as he could to get his point across. Chester’s eyes widened as he processed what the bunny had asked.

“Chesker...Leave me?” Bunnicula’s tears were now freely rolling down his face. Chester was about to say something to the bunny to stop him from crying, but the bunny transformed his ears into bat wings and flew out of the room, sobbing as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternity.

Eternity is a very long time, and even Bunnicula himself couldn’t quite understand just how long eternity was, or just how long his eternal life would last.

When he was locked away in the dark time seemed to move so quickly. Days and nights simply blended together, and Bunnicula had nothing to do aside from sleep, dream, think, and talk to himself to keep him amused.

Right now, Bunnicula was having a conversation with himself about what to do about Chester.

The first kiss they shared together was sudden, and unexpected. Mina took a picture of the kiss with her phone and uploaded it to the internet, and Chester would later discover that the picture was viewed 6 million times on Facebook. Harold naively assumed that the two had finally confessed their feelings for each other and were now boyfriends.

Chester tried to correct Harold by telling him that the kiss was entirely accidental, but Bunnicula had found that he enjoyed the kiss. He also found that he wanted to kiss the cat again.

Ever the impulsive vampire rabbit, Bunnicula forced Chester into a second kiss and the feline came to the obvious realization that Bunnicula liked kissing him, and therefore that the rabbit had romantic feelings for him.

Suddenly, Bunnicula’s crayon drawings made a lot more sense.

While Bunnicula was incredibly impulsive and acted on every single desire that entered his mind, Chester was cautious. It took Bunnicula two weeks of crayon drawings, love poems, romantic movies watched with Mina, snuggles on the bed, and kisses before he finally convinced Chester that perhaps a relationship between them wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Now that he had a lover like Chester, he didn’t want to lose him. He had lost so many lovers over the course of his long life that he didn’t want to lose another.

There was a reason why all of his friends were monsters. Monsters lived for a long time, and many of them would live just as long as he would. He didn’t have to worry about heartache with monsters.

Eternity is a very long time, and he wanted to spend all of it with his new lover, with his friend, and with his new owner. He wanted the happiness that he felt to last for the rest of his incredibly long life.

Eternity, is a long time to live alone. Eternity, is a long time to be mad at someone.  
Perhaps, if Chester was mad that he transformed into a vampire, he would eventually forgive him. Chester couldn’t stay mad at him for all eternity.

Could he?


	3. Chapter 3

Snuggles

Mina liked to snuggle with Bunnicula, Chester and Harold before she fell asleep. When she didn’t snuggle with her pets she wouldn’t be able to sleep, because she would be too worried about why her pets weren’t snuggling with her. If they weren’t in the house, she would be worried about where they were. If they didn’t want to snuggle with her, she would be worried about what was wrong with them, and she would wonder if she did something to make her pets angry with her, or if something was making them upset.

Bunnicula would spend a few hours sleeping with Mina, Chester and Harold after they snuggled together before bed. Then, when he woke up and his friends were still fast asleep he would leave the house and have some fun with his friends for a few hours before returning home to sleep for a few hours during the day. Perhaps the reason why he always had so much energy was because all of the time he spent sleeping.

This night was going to be different.

The vampire bunny opened his eyes and was pleased to see that he was still being held by Chester. The cat was cuddling against him with his arms wrapped around him in the way that Bunnicula enjoyed. It felt warm in Chester’s embrace, and Bunnicula smiled as he felt Chester’s calming heartbeat against his back. It would have been so easy to relax and spend the rest of the night in comfort with his sleeping lover.

But, tonight was going to be different.

Regretfully, Bunnicula shapeshifted into a cloud of smoke and floated towards the window. Chester flailed for a few seconds, as though he was a child who had just lost his favourite toy, before he turned in his sleep and curled his body up in a different sleeping position that was probably more fitting for a cat. Bunnicula smiled at his lover before he looked out the window.

Sure enough, his old ‘friend’ the Knight Owl was outside patrolling the premises. He had asked the owl to guard the house and make sure that no monsters appeared to disturb his feline lover as he slept. For what he had planned, he didn’t need any monsters interrupting. The owl agreed to help him, claiming that “There is no cause more worthy of defending than true love! If your true love is as sick as you say he is, and if he is going to die unless you save him with a special kiss in the light of the moonlight, then I will make sure that you save your prince!”

Bunnicula may have told a little white lie to get the Knight Owl to help him.

He wasn’t being entirely dishonest, Chester would die eventually if he didn’t do what he was about to do.

“I’m sowry Chesker,” Bunnicula said to himself, hoping that Chester could hear him while he was sleeping, before he floated towards his sleeping lover and transformed back into a bunny.

He bared his fangs and looked down at Chester’s neck. He could see a nice vein on his neck filled with blood that he could drink.

He grimaced as he thought about the taste of blood. There was a reason why he preferred to drink the juice from vegetables rather than blood. Carrots tasted good, blood tasted terrible. He was sure that even Chester’s blood would taste terrible.

He was sure that Chester’s blood would taste terrible because he would feel terrible while drinking his blood. He knew that Chester didn’t want to become a vampire, but perhaps he needed to become a vampire and he simply didn’t realize it.

Yes, Chester needed to become a vampire even though he didn’t want to become a vampire. This was simply Bunnicula doing what was best for Chester. This was like when Harold went to the vet to get his immunization shot, or when Chester went to the pet hospital to get his surgery after one of Bunnicula’s games ended with Chester falling out the window of the house and cracking open his skull. Bunnicula felt so bad about that incident that he made sure that Chester had a full week to relax.

If Bunnicula did what he was about to do, Chester wouldn’t ever crack open his skull again, he could relax for all eternity with Bunnicula cuddling against him every night.

Bunnicula opened his mouth and his fangs glistened in the moonlight.

Chester’s eyes opened as soon as he felt the fangs puncturing his skin.

“Bunnicula? W-what are you-” Chester froze in the middle of his sentence as he felt the blood being drained from his body. He felt his body losing the energy he needed to move and to remain alive, and Bunnicula continued sucking every drop of blood that he could from his body.

Chester closed his eyes and his body fell limp on the bed. Bunnicula licked the blood from his mouth and curled up next to the cat. He was aware that his friend would wake up in the morning, and when he did, they could begin their eternal lives together.

It was going to be wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight

Sunlight burned when it touched Bunnicula’s skin. He would always awaken when the sun rose, and he would always move into his little shelter to spend the day in hiding from the sun. He never like hiding from the sun because it was always so lonely.

Bunnicula hissed as the sun rose and he started moving towards his little hiding place in the basement. He was about to open the little door and enter his little hiding space and spend a lonely day sleeping in his coffin until he realized something.

Chester was now a vampire, and it was morning.

Bunnicula gasped and quickly morphed into a smoke cloud. He travelled to Mina’s room quickly and was relieved to find that the sunlight had not yet shined on Chester and turned him into ash. The last thing that he needed was for Chester to wake up and realize that he was not only a vampire, but also a pile of ash.

He moved towards Chester and morphed back into his original vampire rabbit form. He started shaking his lover awake.

“Ab dulla dala, floba haba dola,” Bunnicula said as he shook his beloved Chester awake. Chester opened his eyes slowly and stared at Bunnicula for a few seconds. Bunnicula felt a tension between them as Chester stared at him.

“You…” Chester whispered to the rabbit, being careful not to wake Mina and Harold.

“What did you do to me, all that I remember is, well, not much at all actually. I remember you standing over me, and then you leaned in and-” Chester’s eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together and understood what had happened to him.

“You didn’t do what I think you did, did you? You didn’t change me into a vampire after I specifically told you not to,” Chester asked the bunny in front of him, who sheepishly smiled and nodded his head.

“Not want Chesker Die,” Bunnicula said to his lover, who frowned before he looked down and analyzed his new vampire body.

To his horror, his cat body was gone, and instead he was now a bunny like Bunnicula, with the main difference being that his fur was the same colour as it was when he was a cat.

“What have you done! Mina’s gonna be heartbroken when she finds that she no longer has a cat and somehow got an extra rabbit during the night! How could you be so irresponsible!” Chester was very nearly shouting, and it was kind of funny listening to the way that Chester tried to yell while still attempting to whisper. Bunnicula found Chester’s reaction to the new change in his life to be absolutely adorable.

“Chesker pretty,” Bunnicula purred, before he moved in front of the new vampire rabbit and gave him a lick on his cheek. Chester growled at the bunny and pushed him away.

“I’m sorry Bunnicula, I’m not in the mood. Wait, why am I sorry? You changed me into a living dead rabbit! I have nothing to be sorry for!” Chester shouted at the bunny, and Bunnicula turned his face away from Chester.

If Bunnicula was being honest with himself, he expected Chester to be angry. But, he hoped that Chester wouldn’t be angry with him for too long. The longer he spent not cuddling with his beloved Chester, the more he missed the cuddles.

Maybe it was naive of him to think that Chester would want to spend the entire day with him cuddling, kissing, talking and playing board games with him in his little hiding place.

“I have to stay out of the sun, don’t I? I have to stay in that little place in the basement with you until the sun goes down, don’t I? I don’t get to say hello to Mina when she wakes up,” Chester said to the rabbit with a forlorn expression on his face. Bunnicula frowned, and nodded his head before he moved towards the door.

Chester wouldn’t know how to shapeshift yet, Bunnicula would have to teach him how to use his new vampire powers later.

Chester sighed and walked towards Bunnicula, following him as he walked to the basement.

“Is there room in the coffin for both of us?” Chester asked, and Bunnicula smiled and nodded his head.

“Well, I’m going to sleep on the floor anyway.”


	5. Chapter 5

Juggling.

Bunnicula didn’t like to see Chester so depressed. The former feline who was now a vampire rabbit like Bunnicula had curled up into a ball on the floor and was moping. He ignored every attempt that Bunnicula had made to speak to him, he had pushed Bunnicula away when he had attempted to cuddle, and he had decided to play dead fish when Bunnicula attempted to kiss him.

He was expecting Chester to be angry with him. He was expecting Chester to search for a cure for his vampirism, he expected Chester to be his usual neurotic, lively, and utterly adorable self.

This sad Chester was boring, and Bunnicula didn’t like it. Sad Chester wasn’t a Chester that he wanted to spend any time with.

Bunnicula thought about things that cheered him up when he was sad. Carrots always made him feel happy, so they were the first things he tried to use to make Chester happy. 

He laid a blanket on the floor of his hiding space and filled up a small wicker basket with delicious carrots. His plan was to recreate his first date with Chester as best as he could to make him remember how happy they made each other.

He remembered the first date the two of them went on like it had occurred less than a week ago, but it had actually occurred nine days ago.

Chester had invited Bunnicula outside with him, and the bunny was elated to join his friend for some “private time” outside. He placed two carrots and a fish into a wicker basket, and he laid the wicker basket on top of a blue blanket with yellow ducks printed on the fabric.

The two had shared a romantic picnic underneath the light of the moon, and Bunnicula enjoyed the time with Chester so much that he didn’t even get upset that his carrots were tainted by the taste of fish.

“Picnic?” Bunnicula asked Chester as he sat on the blanket, hoping for a response from his lover.

“Not right now Bunnicula,” Chester said to the rabbit without turning his head to face him. Bunnicula sulked and crossed his arms. He knew that it would take Chester some time before he forgave him, but that didn’t mean that Bunnicula couldn’t be upset that his friend wasn’t happy that they were both the same now.

They had thousands of years of happiness in their future together, why couldn’t Chester just accept that Bunnicula had done something good for him?

Bunnicula decided that he wouldn’t give up trying to cheer Chester up. The vampire rabbit paused to think for a brief moment, and during that brief moment a thought appeared in his mind. 

Bunnicula smiled and detached his head from his body. Once his head was detached he used his magic abilities to separate the skin, bones, and everything in between the bones and skin from his head. He ended up having three separate heads, which he started to juggle in front of Chester.

“You can’t just juggle with normal balls, can you? You have to juggle with your own head,” Chester said to the bunny, who stopped juggling and looked at Chester with a confused expression.

“You can’t do anything normal, you always have to do something special, you always have to do something unique. Was it not enough for you to date a normal cat? Could you not have been happy with what I was for the time that we had together? Was transforming me into a vampire rabbit really the only thing that could make you happy?” Chester asked Bunnicula, who looked at the floor with a guilty expression on his face. He didn’t like to admit that the rabbit might have had a point.

“Wanted more Chesker,” Bunnicula said timidly to the vampire rabbit, before realizing what he had said.

This Chester in front of him wasn’t his Chester. His Chester wasn’t a vampire rabbit, his Chester wasn’t ever this depressed for this long. His Chester was different than this Chester.

Maybe, he wanted to get his Chester back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is a bit of a micro-chapter for this story. Tomorrow I'm going to be working on setting up a Kickstarter page for a film I plan on making, so I'll be busy with that and some homework for school. I figured I should upload something.

Blood

Mina noticed two things when she woke up in the morning. The first thing that she noticed was that Bunnicula was gone, which wasn’t a surprise. Bunnicula would usually disappear when she woke up and he would be seen later when she came home from school.

What was different about today was that Chester was gone. Not only that, but in the place where he usually slept was a small amount of blood which had soaked into the blanket on her bed. Mina immediately made two assumptions in her mind.

The first assumption was that Chester had been bitten by a vampire during the night and was now hiding from the sunlight. The blood on the bed was what had dripped out of the vampire’s mouth when he bit him.

The second assumption was that something terrible had happened to Chester. He may have been seriously injured by a petnapper who had broken into the house, drugged Mina with chloroform so that she wouldn’t wake up, and stolen Chester to sell in the underground cat market.

Mina decided that, although the former would be the cooler option, the second assumption was the most logical.

Mina immediately ran to her desk and turned on her computer. She quickly scanned through the many pictures she had taken of her beloved cat, and as soon as she selected an appropriate picture she uploaded it onto Adobe Illustrator and created a poster for her missing cat.

She wrote down her phone number on the poster, as well as the name of her cat in the hopes that somebody would see the picture and call her to return her beloved Chester to her.

“Let’s see, how many should I print out?” Mina asked herself. She quickly typed in 100, and a stack of papers with the wanted poster printed on them started to slide out of the printer.

“Hey Harold, do you want to go find Chester?”


	7. Chapter 7

Board Game

“Bababa gahega habar?” Bunnicula asked Chester as he held a board game in front of his face. Chester glanced at the board game in front of him, before he looked away from the board game and the rabbit.

“No thank you Bunnicula, I’m not in the mood to play Bonopoly right now, U2 songs always make me feel depressed,” Chester said with a sigh. Bunnicula frowned and threw the board game across the room the room, before he crossed his arms and slumped on the ground.

“Chesker not like me no more,” Bunnicula said to himself as he pouted. Chester felt bad about how depressed he was making Bunnicula, but he decided that Bunnicula should feel a little bit depressed after what he did to him.

Bunnicula sulked for a little while as he sat on the ground. He grumbled to himself as he looked around his hiding place to find something that might cheer Chester up, or at least make him speak to him again.

“I, will be with you again”

Bunnicula’s ears perked up as he heard the faint music in his hiding place. He turned his head to face the Bonopoly box and was slightly irritated to see that the singing Bono figurine had fallen out of the box when he tossed it.

He was about to run over to the box and stuff the figurine back inside, when he had an idea. The vampire rabbit grinned as he ran over to the figurine and picked it up.

“Baga degehu Bonovox!” Bunnicula shouted, and Chester turned his head to see his friend holding the Bono figurine over his head.

“I want to be with you, be with you night and day, nothing changes on New Year’s day,” The figurine sang with the pre-recorded voice it was programmed to play when the piece was moved throughout the game board. If Bunnicula held the figurine still, it would remain quiet, because Bunnicula was gently shaking it as he held it, it appeared as though a tiny version of Bono was singing one of his favourite songs.

“You’re just a cute little romantic aren’t you?” Chester said to Bunnicula, who now had a goofy smile on his face and was happily nodding his head.

“Baga degehu Bonovox afu wuch!” Bunnicula shouted triumphantly to the vampire rabbit who was formerly a cat. Chester smiled at his friend, before he stood up and started walking towards the rabbit.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about what you did for most of the day, and I think that I might be able to forgive you, because I probably would have done the same thing,” Chester was now standing in front of Bunnicula, with his face inches away from the vampire rabbit.

“I think that you’ve waited long enough for this,” Chester planted a kiss on Bunnicula’s lips and the rabbit seemed to melt into the kiss he was being given by the vampire rabbit.


	8. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, apologies for the long wait. I've been busy. A sick day in my apartment was enough to slow things down a little and give me a little time to update this story.

Nightmare

“Ya ga dit! Ya ga dit Chesker!” Bunnicula shouted happily as he watched his friend fly around the small room with his bat ears. Bunnicula had been attempting to teach Chester the basics of vampire transformation for the past two hours, which was fairly difficult because Chester couldn’t understand most of the words Bunnicula said.

Sometimes it bothered Bunnicula that the cat that he loved couldn’t understand the words that he spoke. Occasionally he would take pleasure in the knowledge that Chester couldn’t understand him by making jokes about him that he couldn’t understand, or babbling incoherently knowing that Chester would scratch his head and wonder if he actually meant anything, or if he was simply messing with him.

Bunnicula frowned to himself as he remembered a strange night where he had a nightmare where Chester was dying and he was unable to save him. Worst of all, Harold blamed him for the death of his friend and Mina had become much more withdrawn. She had tried to act like her usual happy self, but there was a falseness to her smile, and a hollowness in her laugh. Mina was hurting because her beloved feline was suffering, and she couldn’t do anything to ease his pain.

The worst part about the dream was that it was his fault that Chester was dying. He had attempted to do...something. He couldn’t quite remember, but he was sure that magic was involved. Some kind of spell or-

“Bunnicula! Come upstairs! We’re going to look for Chester!”

Oh no.

He couldn’t let Mina see Chester the way that he was. He couldn’t let her see that now she had a second rabbit mouth to feed (even though she would probably love the opportunity to have two rabbits). He didn’t think about how Mina would react to seeing her beloved cat missing and being unable to find him no matter where she looked.

This was very bad.

“I’m coming Mina!” Chester shouted and started flying towards the entranceway, but he stopped in midair and appeared to look down at his new body.

“Right...I’m not Chester anymore, I’m Chesticula,” Chester said to himself, and Bunnicula snickered to himself.

“Gabba de hullala dahij malsi,” Bunnicula said to his friend. He meant to tell him that perhaps he should call himself something different, but his friend obviously could not understand him.

“Bunnicula! I’m finding Chester whether you help me or not!” Mina yelled, and Bunnicula sweatdropped. He had to come up with a solution to this dilemma. He couldn’t bear to see Mina sad, but he also couldn’t bear to have Chester not be an immortal vampire.

Actually, perhaps things would be a lot easier if all of his loved ones were vampires. Bunnicula grinned deviously to himself and bared his fangs.

“Don’t even think about changing Mina into Minnicula, or Harold into Haroldicula,” Chester said to his friend, and Bunnicula pouted.

“Bunnicula!” Mina called a third time, and Bunnicula decided that she had waited long enough. He started running towards his owner with Chester flying close behind him.

Flying close behind him.

Flying behind him.

Flying.

It wasn’t until Bunnicula was standing directly in front of Mina that he bothered to consider that Mina might react strangely to seeing a flying rabbit behind him. Her eyes widened as she stared at the flying rabbit in front of her who instinctively started to cuddle against her body.

“Aww Bunnicula, you found a new friend,” Mina said as she started to stroke Chester’s head. The vampire rabbit started to purr as he was stroked, and Bunnicula sighed in relief. At least she wasn’t freaking out over the flying rabbit.

“We have to introduce him to Chester when we find him.”


	9. Teeth (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note. This is a bit of a throwaway chapter that was written fairly quickly as a joke. There is some inappropriate language, and it does talk about sex. So, if this offends you, feel free to skip this chapter.

Teeth

Bunnicula had been a virgin for his entire life, and when he began his relationship with Chester he was still a virgin, but he didn’t want to admit to being one because of two reasons. The first reason is that he was embarrassed to tell his friend that he hadn’t had sex.

The second reason was a little more complicated, and he couldn’t find a way to properly explain to the cat he had chosen to love the reason through his usual gibberish speech. He tried to draw a picture but he couldn’t draw his own butthole because he couldn’t see it in a mirror, and he was too embarrassed to shapeshift just to stare at his own butt.

The only butt he wanted to stare at was the beautiful behind of Chester.

In case you haven’t realized it by now, the reason why Bunnicula had remained a virgin throughout his very long life was related to his butthole. The odd thing about vampires is that their bodies slightly change to conform to their sexual orientation. Since Bunnicula was bi-sexual, he was given the misfortune of having a hidden fang on his penis, and a number of teeth in his butthole that would bite his sexual partners.

He would rather not have to apologize to Chester after his butt decided to take a bite of his penis if he could help it.

“So, Bunnicula, we’ve got the whole apartment to ourselves. Is there anything special you want to do?” Chester asked the vampire rabbit, staring at the rabbit suggestively with what one could only describe as ‘bedroom eyes’. Bunnicula frowned and shook his head.

“Ba gabba de gah,” Bunnicula said to his mate. Whatever Chester assumed he meant, he was probably incorrect.


	10. Chapter 10

Consequences

The search for Chester proved fruitless, and Mina was incredibly upset about her missing pet. It took her a few extra hours to fall asleep as her mind was filled with the possible places where Chester could be. She asked all of her friends to keep an eye out for her beloved cat, and she had made sure that every block in the city had at least five wanted posters for Chester plastered on either a pole or a wall.

Bunnicula felt guilty for transforming Chester into a vampire and making Mina so worried. Harold, who usually took Bunnicula’s side in every issue and conflict, had expressed his disapproval of what Bunnicula had done. Bunnicula had explained to Harold that he didn’t want Chester to die, but Harold wouldn’t accept the excuse, he simply pointed at the distraught Mina and any hope that Bunnicula had of convincing Harold that his reasons for what he had done outweighed the consequences vanished.

Yes, Mina was upset, but she would get over it eventually, or die. Whichever came first.

Of course, there was a third option. He could always transform Mina and Harold into vampire rabbits and simply wait for them to forgive him.

No, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t doom Mina to a life of never again seeing the sun.

“Hey, ummm, Bunnicula. It’s been a long and very emotional day. I don’t suppose you’d want to cuddle for a bit, it probably won’t make things better but-” 

Bunnicula placed his paw over Chester’s mouth and smiled as he pressed his body against his mate. He purred as he held Chester’s warm body against his own, and the vampire rabbit grinned and relaxed on the bed.

“Well, I guess someone has to be the cat in this relationship,” Chester said, before chuckling along with Bunnicula, who purred a second time and snuggled closer against Chester’s body.

“Goodnight, you crazy little monkey,”


	11. Chapter 11

4 months.

It had been 4 months since Bunnicula had changed Chester into a vampire, and he had never stopped feeling guilty about it.

Mina was still searching for Chester, and as much as she tried to hide it, she was depressed. She was worried sick about where Chester was, and her ‘new’ pet wasn’t able to distract her from her thoughts about what might have happened to Chester.

Harold had grown cold towards Bunnicula for what he had done to Chester, and what his decision had done to their owner. The creatures that Bunnicula usually attracted would appear in the house to hassle them, but Harold no longer cared to enjoy the situations.

But, the worst thing was what he had done to Chester.

Out of everyone he had hurt with his decision, Chester was the one that he had hurt the most. The feline became depressed every time he looked at Mina, and although Harold would occasionally try to cheer him up (“It’s not your fault, it’s his,” was something Harold told him many times), nothing seemed to cheer him up for too long.

Sometimes, Bunnicula would forget how selfish he truly was and how detached he had become from the lives of mortals. Chester had slowly come to the realization that after a few hundred years as a vampire rabbit he might become exactly what Bunnicula was: a selfish and lonely creature so desperate for companionship that he was willing to go to extreme lengths just to have someone, anyone, to spend time with.

He lied to Chester by telling him that there was no cure for his condition. He knew that he would be able to transform him back into a cat again. All that he would need to do is to fill his body with blood again.

Bloodletting was what they used to call it when vampires were more common. Draining the blood of an animal or a human to transform them into a vampire so that their new vampire bodies could fight whatever disease threatened their life, then filling their body with new blood was surely effective. The main problem was that some people like Dracula and animals like Bunnicula didn’t really want to give up potential immortality and supernatural abilities, so they remained vampires.

Bunnicula remembered being an ordinary rabbit who had been torn apart by a hungry wolf and saved by Dracula. The vampire had taken pity on the rabbit and drained his blood in much the same way that Bunnicula had drained Chester’s blood. Bunnicula had gone from being a weak rabbit greedily clinging to what little life he had, to being an incredibly powerful vampire. Once he had tasted the power that came with being a vampire, he wasn’t willing to give it up.

He knew that the next decision that he made would be difficult, but it was a decision that he needed to make.

The only question he had was, where would he get the blood?


End file.
